supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelina Kline
History Aquiel (Zelina Kline) is the child of the powerful sorceress, Clea Kline and high-level demon and Prince of Hell Asmodeus. Zelina and brother, Jensen Kline are half-demon and witch hybrids from another dimension. They along with Gara, and Rylee Pidge were brought to this reality through a dream-sequence that occurred one night, a little girl named Lulla Scarlett-O'Keri projected them into this reality. When entering this dimension their minds and spirit merged with the versions of themselves from this reality and became one. In the other dimension, Zelina and Jensen were taken into an underground base, by Adaliah Rhambo. Adaliah saved many other mutants and supernaturals. When team member Blink died, Adaliah let vengeance cloud her mind and the team of mutants attacked a guarded MRD base. They were fought off by the Supernatural hunter, Rayna Guo. They left to Genosha, where they thought they'd be safe. Adaliah was marked by the Phoenix stone sword and later died. The team continued their run, returning to New Orleans and then New York after Rylee was kidnapped by Rayna, they rescued him. Later, Jensen was marked by the Phoenix stone sword. The mark was successfully removed by Zelina. After subduing Rayna, Zelina was able to imprison her with enchanted ropes and was later taken to another base. The team learnt of her brother and that he was close. Zelina and Jensen were instructed by Gara to leave with the Phoenix Sword to free Adaliah from it. While Zelina stood back to break the spirits free, Jensen, Gara, Rylee and Corla fought off Rayna and her brother who were stronger than before. When Zelina managed to finally break the sword and free the ghosts, the destruction of it was noticed by Rayna. Zelina went back to the team and after seeing how they were being defeated she took Jensen with her, along from the fight. She said that they should leave as they owed nothing to them and suggesting that instead of fighting they should use their time trying to find a way to resurrect their mother. After an emotional chat Jensen managed to convince Zelina to fight. While the rest took on Rayna, Zelina fought her brother. The fight ended when a drained Zelina was stabbed by Keon. Jensen found Zelina and pulled her out of the demolished building and cured her. When she woke up she was noticeably angry and said that with or without her brother's approval she was going to call their father, Asmodeus, to kill both Rayna and Keon However, before they made their next move they were pulled into another dimension by Lulla Scarlett-O'Keri. Jensen and Zelina traveled to New Orleans hoping to find their mother. Upon meeting with their ST versions of themselves they merged with one another as both of their versions became one, keeping the memories of what happened in their universe and what happened to their versions in this universe. Powers and Abilities Jensen and Zelina are the children of two very powerful beings, and their powers when coming into this universe have enhanced greatly, this is not to claim that they weren't as powerful before, they have just been greatly more skilled, and it is possible that this is due to having both of their parents involved together, that they share much more knowledge and skill than before. They share common witch abilities, in which they both gained, and separate abilities they've learned and have separately. Though Jensen is older by seemingly an hour Zelina seems to be wiser than Jensen, but they have greatly influenced each other. They gained powers they would have accessed in their original dimension. Shared Witch Powers Afterlife Communication: Zelina and Jensen can deliver messages to others even when they are dead and they are in spirit or essence form. Earth Connection: Zelina and Jensen have a deep physical, mental, emotional or spiritual connection with the world and everything in it including all its countless lifeforms, elements, aspects, etc., allowing them a deep understanding of the world, what it can do, and how it works. Mediumship: Zelina and Jensen can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. They are able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Premonitions: Zelina and Jensen have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. Clairaudience: Zelina and Jensen can hear in a way that isn't connected to their physical senses, on distances beyond their normal ranges or being able to sense sounds that are beyond their normal auditory range. They are be able to hear psychic/spiritual levels/beings. Channeling: Zelina and Jensen can channel any energies in their surroundings, within themselves, others, etc., and utilize it towards a myriad of possible way of one's capabilities and potential. Energy Blasts: Zelina and Jensen can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. Energy Waves: Zelina and Jensen can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. They are able to send energy through any form of matter creating ruptures, and create a pulse energy that can go through anything, and depending on what they want it can either be harmful or harmless. Levitation: Zelina and Jensen can propel into the air and hover. They can also extend their levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Individual Witch Powers Aura Reading: Zelina can perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health status, power levels, or the target's moral alignment. She can also sense auras surrounding inanimate objects under special circumstances. * Essence Reading: Zelina can perceive the true essence/nature of anything they observe, seeing past any ability hiding a true self. * Ki Sense: Zelina can sense the presence and location of ki; the circulating life force * Lie Detection: '''Zelina can sense when she's being lied to. * '''Morality Viewing: Zelina can percieve the moral allignment of her target. * Power Detection: Zelina can sense the presence of supernatural powers and gain insight as to what they can do and their limit. * Psychometry: '''Zelina gains historical insight and memories of an object, person or being she observes. '''Empathy: Zelina can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. After entering this universe, Zelina's empathy was greatly increased. Clairvoyance: Zelina can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than physical sight and allows her to act when she are unable to use her eyes and allows her to hear things at distances. She can sense/see/hear spiritual/psychic beings and other person's presence and perceive emotions, thoughts and memories of others. Zelina can project herself onto the spiritual world. Atmokinesis: Zelina can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated or vastly extended areas. Force Fields: Zelina can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. * Armor Generation: Zelina can create an armor for herself or others made out of force fields. * Assimilation Shield: Zelina can create a shield that can absorb anything to protect herself and others from any incoming attacks and release them later. * Binding: Zelina is able to bind, imprison, paralyze and/or otherwise stop targets moving normally and completely freezing them where they were. * Damage Negation: Zelina can negate any damage, pain, wounds, mental and physical damage that her and others may take. * Ergokinetic Combat: Zelina is able to utilize energy with her physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of her body and use it for defensive purposes. * Platform Creation: Zelina can create platforms or varying permanence and resistence for many purposes, mainly to lift things or people up. * Shield Construction: Zelina can construct shields and shield-like objects to defend herself. * Wall Generation: Zelina can utilize energy to create walls, and depending on her focus is the ammount of damage it can take before being destroyed. Psychokinesis: '''Zelina can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with her mind. This power was greatly increased upon merging with her other self to a sub-molecular level. Shared Demon Powers '''Demonic Posession: Zelina and Jensen can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Super Strenght: Zelina and Jensen have strength beyond that of a Prince of Hell. Immortality: '''Zelina and Jensen possess an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. '''Invulnerability: Zelina and Jensen are immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain. Super Stamina: Zelina and Jensen are physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the other Princes. Voice Mimicry: Zelina and Jensen are able to mimic other beings' voices with excellent accuracy. Deal Making: Zelina and Jensen can make deals with others. These deals consist of granting their wish in exchange for ownership over that person's soul, resulting in the person dying and going to Hell to be transformed into a demon upon death. * Reality Warping: Zelina and Jensen can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true. * Resurrection: Zelina and Jensen can resurrect the dead as part of the deals they make. Electrokinesis: Zelina and Jensen can create, shape and manipulate electricity allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. Individual Demon Powers Pyrokinesis: Zelina can create, shape and manipulate fire, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Memory Manipulation: Zelina can control memories of herself and others, allowing her to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. She can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision, replaying their memory. Flight: Mind Control: Zelina can control the minds of others, rendering them completely subject to her mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. Photokinesis: Zelina can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight Shapeshifting: Zelina can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping herself potentially down to her genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance her own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making her body stronger.